1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a quick release axle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional quick release axle assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 comprises an axle 60 and two fixing members 61 locked onto two opposite ends of the axle 60. The axle 60 has a periphery formed with a plurality of elongate grooves 62 to reduce the weight of the axle 60. In fabrication, the axle 60 is worked by turning or milling to form the elongate grooves 62. However, it takes much time to form the elongate grooves 62 on the axle 60 by turning or milling so that the axle 60 is not produced easily and quickly, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication. In addition, the rim of each of the elongate grooves 62 easily produces burs during the working process, thereby decreasing the quality of the axle 60. Further, the axle 60 is subjected to a stress concentration during the turning or milling process so that the whole strength of the axle 60 is decreased.